(0.2) Languages of the World
Languages of the world can vary, from the languages spoken beneath the earth, to the ones spoken high in the clouds. Each race of the world has their own native language that they speak, as well as what is known as "basic", the Equetrian native tongue. Dialects can differ, and peoples can learn other languages through study and hard work. For every 5 points in Linguistics, the player may choose another language to add to their repitoire. Equestrian (Basic) The basic tongue for all creature sof the world Equestrian language is known as Basic because of the sheer amount of people that could speak it. Any country and any peoples in the world count understand basic, thanks to Equestria's numerous trade agreements and help that they offered to other countries. Dawgen The ancient tongue of the Diamond Dogs, Dawgen is deep and hard, much like the earth that the Dogs live within. Reminiscent of the tall, immoveable mountains, Dawgen is an ancient and gruff language. Cervidan A soft and gentle speak, Cervidan is the language of the Deer emulating the soft sounds of nature and the very essence of the world. Known as "The Fair tongue" by many ponies, Cervidan is a difficult to master language that is favored by upper echelons of society. Zebrican A gentle and mobile language, much like its people, the Zebrican language emulates the sands of the deserts the Zebras call home. Harsh as a sandstorm at times yet smooth as the sand at others, Zebrican is a language found among the Zebra Clans. Chitterspeak The language of the Changelings Chitterspeak is commonly used to speak to other changelings and the Queen herself. Speaking to the Queen in any language other than Chitterspeak is often known as rude by first time visitors, but is a tradition often overlooked. Gryphen A cold and stoci method of speech used by the Griffons, this language emulates the harsh northern wastes that the Griffons call their homeland. Often known as the "Northern Speech", this language is rather simple to learn but tough to master. As a trait for all Griffons, many of then pronounce "J"s as "Y"s, giving them a unique mode of speech. Draconic An ancient and strong language used by the Dragons themselves this language is often used to transcribe modern spells, thans to its ancient ties with the four elements. This is a very difficult to understand language, and often is normal study for Mages and other spellcasters. Fyren The ancient language of the fire elementals, this is the language commonly spoken in the Primal Plane of Fire. Rarely used on the Prime Material, this is a specialist language. Eyrthen The ancient language of the earth elementals, this is the language commonly spoken in the Primal Plane of Earth. Rarely used on the Prime Material, this is a specialist language. Wynden The ancient language of the wind elementals, this is the language commonly spoken in the Primal Plane of Wind. Rarely used on the Prime Material, this is a specialist language. Watyren The ancient language of the water elementals, this is the language commonly spoken in the Primal Plane of Water. Rarely used on the Prime Material, this is a specialist language. Netherian Spoken by creatures of the Netherworld and the Seven Layers of Hell, this language is known by its common name, "Demonic". This is the antithesis of Angelian, and is often banned in the halls of Cervidas from being spoken. Angelian The antithesis to Netherian, Angelian is known as "The Language of the Gods." Closely tied with Ancient Draconian, it is often used by messengers and other advocates of the gods. Ancient Draconian An ancient, and often beautiful, language, Ancient Draconian is known as the "Ancient Tongue". Only a few scholars in the world known Ancient Draconian, and for good reason; no known spots in the world have any form of written Ancient Draconian. Ancient Equestrian Dating back before the Union of the Three tribes, this language was spoken during the Great War. Commonly spoken by historians, and found in ancient ruins of that age, it is considered a dead language. Others There are many other types of languages many of them unwritten and unspoken, known only to a select few. Such languages include Minotaurian, language of the Minotaurs, and Navajoan, language of the Buffalo. Such languages cannot be learned except by being taught ingame.